


Tales from the world of twelve: Journey of a ecaflipette

by GulivetteBonMarie



Category: Dofus (Video Game), Wakfu
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulivetteBonMarie/pseuds/GulivetteBonMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is tale of Genevieve a young ecaflip discovering the world around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone after lurking around I decided to finally publish some of my fanfic's. This is my first time posting them so be gentle it this work was not does not have a beta reader, thank you now please enjoy.

 

Being a young ecflipette disciple in Ecaflip’s temple means you are always busy doing chores and being at the mercy of the god Ecaflip. These memories of my youth are something that I cherish. I was able to have a one on one with the god himself when I was given a new chore, the up keep of his bedroom, bathroom and grooming. At age eight. I thought that this was quite an honor I still remember Mistress Justine hollering “Genevieve! Where are you I have new duties for you to attend to” I came running from taking care of the dirty dishes I gave her a salute and the best serious business face I could make. She looked down at me looking at my brown colored fur and light pink short curly hair not amused. She sighed, “Genevieve you will receive new duties starting to day. You will be joining the others in the upkeep of Lord Ecaflip’s bedroom, bathroom and you also will be on grooming duty by taking care of his hair and making sure he has everything that he needs. This includes going in to town to get supplies and so forth. I expect the upmost best from you Genevieve remember this is truly a honor.” I beaming brightly at her replied so cheerfully “Yes! Of Couse mistress Justine I will do my **_UP MOST_** best as a disciple of Ecaflip” I was then led to meet my new team which were five girls the oldest was Teri who was fourteen, Then Liz and Lisa who were eleven, Sally who was ten, and then Julie who was the same age as me.

 

Teri gleamed at me with a smirk and with a loud voice “welcome **_NEWBIE_** I’m Terri and I will be your boss here alright” Now she was being with pride and was looking a little bit smug “As long as ** _I_** am here don’t worry your pretty kitty head. What I need from you today is to shadow Lisa on how Ecaflip likes his hair done then go in to town to get his favorite shampoo, soaps etc. I feel like this will be easy on a young kitty like you.”

  
This was my humble beginning from how I met the god Ecaflip personally to everyone else who is now present in my life.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note

Hello everyone I don't know how or even if anyone enjoyed this story I was planning this story to go along with the dofus movie but that might not be possible because I have yet to see it. I was trying to get a idea for the timeline if you have any ideas let me know I also want to post more of my other fanfics I am also open to prompts I also was thinking of doing a couple of wakfu/dofu oneshots I will warn you that this series will have a lot of adult material in it. If you have an idea or any types of characters or race let me know.

This Gulivette aka Bon thanks for reading.


End file.
